Das Dornenschloss - Thorn Castle
by adumbratus
Summary: Ludwig sells his feelings to a strange doctor in order to save his brother's life. The doctor, Roderich, is bound by a curse and haunted by a twisted tragic past, while he creates something - someone, to eventually solve the curse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This may be a success, this may be a disappointment, but after all it is a story. Please read the A/N below.**

To people crossed the bumpy path that hugged the scenery of a huge grey stone castle overgrown with tendrils of thorns and moss. One was of medium height, wore a big polished tophat and carried a walking cane in one hand while he held the hand of his much smaller also blonde haired companion. The child bounced happily around and made his brother smile. Suddenly the small one stopped on the path and stared wide-eyed at the castle.

"Arthur? What kind of castle is that?"

"Uh, that story once was told to me, Alfred. It is a long and kinda tragic one…"

"Tell me, tell me!"

"Well,", he scratched pretended behind his ear, "I'm not sure if I can, when you haven't taken your bath yet."

Alfred, his little brother, pouted: "But I don't want to take a bahath!"

"Well… I can't really remember the story that clearly…"

Alfred crossed his arms.

"What about we go home now, you take your bath and then I'll tell you this story, while you drink a big mug with hot milk with a lot of honey. Is this worth a bath?"

"Mhm…"

 **^^0^^00^^000^^0^^00^^000^^0^^00^^000^^0^^00^^000**

A candle warmed the face of the small child, sitting on the sofa covered in a huge soft blanket and almost dipping his nose into the mug of hot milk with honey he was holding in his hands. His hair was messy and slightly wet. His big brother sat down in a rocking chair opposite to him and crossed his legs.

"Now, tell me the story!"

Arthur smiled due to the demanding tone in his brother's voice.

"Fine, fine, where shall we begin…?"

 **A/N: This is going to be a more fairytale like story containing the pairings GerIta and PruAus (until now). It is still in the works (kind of), is of course taking place in an alternate universe. I am not really talented in writing chapters constantly, but I will try. I really want to thank you for being nonetheless so patient and generous with me.**

 **Thank you for 24 reviews, 19 favorites, 18 followers and 864 views. (even though I haven't written one story with more than one chapter** **).**

 **Have a nice start into 2016 and stay healthy and happy 3.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gilberts hand was shaking once he pressed his sword to opponent's throat. He was breathing heavily and water from his hair dripped to the marble floor.

"Give… back… to my brother… what you stole from him."

His opponent glanced at him without any expression. His eyes were empty. And unusually purple. But Gilbert wasn't one to judge: He had deep blood red eyes which gleamed in roaring temper and anger. But his opponent's eyes were empty. Not dull, but cold. As well as his expression. One could assume that he had no feelings at all.

"I haven't stolen anything from your little brother."

"You have!", Gilbert snapped.

"It was a fair deal. He knew exactly what was approaching him – I kept nothing a secret."

"What have you done to them?"

"To who?"

"His feelings."

"Let me show you something…"

"No tricks! I will kill you without hesitation, if you play some games with me!", Gilbert was breathing like an animal.

"I promise, no tricks."

The red eyed took down his sword.

"Come forth."

Gilbert's eyes widened, when a slim figure appeared from the shadows of the hall. Pale rosy skin with an olive undertone, reddish brown hair, amber colored eyes. He was covered more or less in a blanket and wore a stone on a leather whang around his neck. The stone glowed and changed its color.

"Hello.", a thin voice said.

"What… who…?", Gilbert almost dropped his sword.

"I gave your brother's feelings to him. You may excuse, he's a little insecure, he is alive again only for a little while."

"Alive again?"

Suddenly something hit Gilbert's head and everything went pitch black.

 **A/N: I am still not sure if Italy should be Fem!Italy or just male… what do you think?**


End file.
